


Sohelbi Learns Where Deszeo Lives.

by 3rd_r8_rightr



Series: The Adventures Of Sohelbi And Deszeo. [7]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_r8_rightr/pseuds/3rd_r8_rightr
Summary: Deszeo likes to visit Sohelbi in the Grove a lot, but Sohelbi hasn't really visited Deszeo where he lives, yet. Is human hiding a secret from sylvari? Is there something he doesn't want Sohelbi to know? Spoiler alert: no, not really.





	Sohelbi Learns Where Deszeo Lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have known school would have kept me too busy to write about my boys! To anyone who reads, I hope you'll like this one too! It's more so letting me shoehorn an idea or two about Deszeo's background and where he is when he's not with Sohelbi. 
> 
> There are a few things that happen in this fic that I think are more-so headcanons, so Imma explain those real fast:
> 
> 1) The gate technician. According to the novels, which, I've never really read, they explain asura gates work by warping the correct amount of coins out of the traveler's pockets. I thought it would be funny to have a technician stand at the gate and let people pass when they pay, sort of like how my city's public transportation can be? The technician collecting money is def something I added cause I thought it would make someone laugh. 
> 
> 2) Apparently, the world that we--the players--roam in, in game, is much smaller than "actual" Tyria, and I don't know if you can tell by reading these fics, but I try to subscribe to that idea too? So, I try my best to make places seem larger than they appear to be in game. Divinity's Reach, for example, must be a massive mega city if it's humanity's final city. I wanted to make the elevator ride take a while, I wanted Sohelbi to walk around a while, and the building I'm stealing (that bar in the home instance) is still a bar, but now it has multiple floors with rooms to rent out, with a few more floors. 
> 
> 3) There is running water in Divinity's Reach. We don't really ever see bathrooms AFAIK, but, if there are fountains, there must be waterlines under the city. To extend off of that, each room in this inn has a small bathroom (a sink, a small shower area where people stand and maybe old timey sower curtains [Google '1920s shower' and you'll get what I'm going for], and a toilet [or toilet equivalent]). That's how Deszeo can shower. As for laundry, I don't want to think about that yet. Maybe he cleans his clothes once a week in a tub, who knows? 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy my artistic liberties!
> 
> Edit 26 July 2017: Went through and tried to give better adjectives and descriptors to the city, people, and Deszeo's room. Also added some dialog and changed a few words around.

**78 Zephyr, 1324 AE**

Sohelbi checks himself one last time while in the Grove. He tidies his headleaves, checks the leaves growing on his body that he spent earlier shaping and trimming, fiddles with his staff strapped to his back, and makes sure his bag has what he needs.

"It's a _gate_ , not a mirror," the asuran gate technician quips, tapping her small station with her fingers and resting her chin in the other.

Sohelbi gives her a _look_ for just a split second as he walks over and opens his bag to take out the smaller baggie with his coins, handing them to the asura.

"It's _four_ silver pieces," she moves her eyes to look up at Sohelbi.  

"Four?" Sohelbi asks, "It was only three silver pieces few days ago?"

"I don't decide the prices; I just enforce them. One extra silver piece doesn't seem so bad when you're saving all that time instead of actually _walking_ to Lion's Arch," she stands up straight, "Don't worry though—these prices effect everyone, not just you."

"Alright, alright—here," Sohelbi adds the fourth silver piece. The asura gestures, letting Sohelbi pass through (while Sohelbi hides his annoyance in the price raise and her attitude). He steps through and the world has already changed around him once he's on the other side of the gate.

 _Lion's Arch._ The central city for trade and commerce, open to all races from the rest of continent. It stands on its own right now in history—its own leaders, its own economy, and even its own military. The ocean comes and goes, with waves gently washing away at the beaches. Ships and their crews enter and leave the harbor like clockwork, looking busy this early morning. Merchants shout amongst their potential customers to advertise their amazing deals and offers. Lionguard walk around and patrol the city in their gorgeous golden armor.  

_But Sohelbi isn't here for that._

He immediately walks from one gate to the next (the central gate hub holds multiple gates next to each other with signs telling travelers which one leads to what other major city), stopping to pay that gate's technician some coins (thankfully there isn't a price increase from Lion's Arch to his destination).

Again, he steps through the gate and again, the world has changed around him once he's through the gate.

 _Divinity's Reach—humanity's final stronghold._ He specifically arrives in a luscious garden atop the walled city. Countless plants of brilliant colors and types grow all around, slowly even growing over marvelous stone structures. Many humans seem to be enjoying themselves as they walk around with their friends and family. A select few even enter the Queen's chambers, but Sohelbi would probably never even get close enough to see inside. The Seraph have headquarters set up beside her throne room, so soldiers come and go, equipped with their silver armor with wing motifs—the perfect embodiment of righteous paragons.

He has to head down to a lower floor of the city, so Sohelbi heads for a mechanized elevator, walking around barefoot as usual. At the elevator, he enters the small space and presses a button. The gates come down after a brief moment and a whir slowly lowers the whole thing. Behind him, he can see the city to its very edge through the windows installed in the elevators. He leans against a wall and sighs, remembering the time he spent here. It's been years since he called this city home when he used to live with his parents. He wonders if this just him feeling homesick… The elevator eventually stops, opening to let him out just as a group of humans board it afterwards.

He walks through the lower leveled streets. Merchants mostly, with their businesses. They try to sell produce, goods, tools for everyday exploration. Many humans take up the city's public workshops to repair their weapons and armor (and he eyes the public kitchen for cooking). People down here are wearing more casual clothing, too, compared to the people up top with their fancy suits and dresses.

He heads for Salma District—one of Divinity's Reach's districts that divide the city. This one is situated between Lyssa and Grenth's roads (one major road named and decorated for each of the Six Human Gods). He knows _of_ the district, but didn't visit it much when he lived here since it had a sort of… _reputation_. Deszeo told him to meet him there, in a large bar (he's hoping they won't actually be drinking so early in the morning), but Sohelbi has his staff, so if anyone _were_ to try something…

The city is just as fast as he remembers. People are constantly coming and going, maneuvering the city streets or taking shortcuts through side roads. Occasionally he'll see people who aren't human, like some sylvari exploring the city together (he waves to them, in sylvari solidarity, and they wave back) or asuran Statics students studying the architecture of the ringed city. No norn or charr, yet, but that's to be expected. He moves through the crowds, occasionally saying ' _Excuse me,_ ' when he passes around couples and groups. The walk is a bit and only one person nearly stepped on his foot, so it isn't too bad.

" _Here we are…_ " Sohelbi tells himself, reading the road signs after walking a good sixth of the massive city.  He can deduce he's about to enter Salma and already he can tell that this district is a little bit different than the others. The buildings are slightly older, a little bit more worn. Alleys are darker, sometimes with people talking in the shadows. Some places look prominent—apparently one's an older hospital Sohelbi thinks he may have heard of once or twice, as well as an orphanage that could make do with a donation or two. Sohelbi, for a split second, actually wonders if this is Deszeo's usual hangout…  

"Where is that bar…" he walks through the main streets, trying to look for the bar's sign, hoping it isn't a hole in the wall. Some merchants sell things here too, but it can't be same quality as the other stuff he saw on his way over. Clothing also takes a hit, looking more ragged and old. He even thinks he sees a small child shadowstep to steal something off a fruit merchant's cart when the merchant isn't looking, too, but he keeps to himself.  

Then he stops at a particular building. Large, tall, and making a nice amount of noise.

" _'Inn and tavern'_?" Sohelbi reads the sign's subtitle, "Huh… This is it…"

Sohelbi walks in and… it's not that bad, actually. Lots of people are talking amongst themselves—some look like the people he saw outside, some look like the people from the upper part and one or two look to be nobles from the highest part of the city. An older human works behind the counter, pouring drinks for the customers ("It is too early for that," Sohelbi tells himself) and they drop coins on the countertop he collects. Tables are spread around with a simple fireplace in the corner (it isn't burning right now, thankfully, since it's a little muggy inside).

He scans the crowd, making his way to the bar. Maybe if Deszeo is down here, he'll spot Sohelbi up front sitting on a stool.  

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" the bartender greets Sohelbi, "Can I get you anything?" he doesn't want to miss a potential customer.

"Oh—no—sorry, I'm just supposed to meet a friend here."

"Does he stay here?" the bartender asks.

Sohelbi blinks, "I… I don't… think so? He just told me to meet him here."

"Want to tell me his name? I know pretty much all the regulars."

"D-Desz? Er—Deszeo Ilutzo?"

The bartender chuckles, "Deszeo! I know him!"

"Do you?" Sohelbi asks.

"Of course—he rents one of the rooms here. Has been for a while now!"

Sohelbi blinks again (maybe a little faster this time), "He… lives here?"

The bartender nods, "He's the only one on time with rent. I haven't seen him down yet. Check upstairs," the bartender suggests, giving Sohelbi his room number and directions.

"Th-Thanks," Sohelbi nods, before making his way to the only stairs leading up. He climbs a few floors, passing others that stay at the inn. Occasionally people will step out of their rooms and Sohelbi can glance inside them. He's not impressed.  

 _Deszeo's room._ The door is closed, but there does seem to be noise inside. Sohelbi double and triple checks the room number and takes a breath before knocking twice.

The noise stops and a voice curses. Footsteps come to the door and it opens.

 _It's Deszeo_! Only…

"Yes—" he stands at the doorway, in his underwear and his hair and body a little wet, like he's in the process of finishing to dry off, but his eyes widen when he realizes who it is, "Soho! Ah—I am so, _so_ sorry—I—" he groans, embarrassed.

And just like _that_ —any worries, any doubts—are gone.

Sohelbi can smile and giggle at Deszeo, "Running a little late?"

"Yeah—I—come in, come in," Deszeo motions him inside. Sohelbi enters and Deszeo closes the door, "Take a seat anywhere."

Sohelbi thanks him and chooses to leave his staff by the door.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry. Did you just get here?" Deszeo asks, walking into his room's bathroom a little fast.

Sohelbi looks around and takes a seat at the little table Deszeo's room has, "Yes, just a while ago, in the gardens up top."

"Was the place hard to find?" he calls from inside.

"No. Well—it… wasn't what I expected, but… No, it's just I hadn't been through here before."

"Salma?"

"Yes," Sohelbi nods even though Deszeo can't see.

"You've _never_ been through Salma?" Deszeo asks, clarifying his question.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Sohelbi asks back.

"What, were you _scared_ of Salma?" Deszeo pokes his head out of the door, teasing Sohelbi in an almost singsong voice.

"I had no reason to come here, is all!" Sohelbi defends himself (he really didn't have one).

"Sounds like something a scared guy would say," Deszeo states back inside the bathroom.  

Sohelbi waves him off, smiling, "So, did you just oversleep?"

Deszeo steps out, buttoning his trousers, "No, work—I got back later than I would have liked to."

"Oh? Really? I… didn't know you had a job," Sohelbi sounds like he should've known that.

"Well, how else would I pay rent here," he laughs, putting on a shirt from a simple wardrobe.

"Have we really never talked about you working?" Sohelbi squints.

"It was probably something that was assumed," Deszeo finishes buttoning that shirt.

"Well, what do you do for work?"

" _Anything_ and _everything_. People always need odd jobs done. I keep myself busy, make some coins. It's nothing glamorous, but it keeps me here, puts a little food on the table, and all that manual labor keeps me looking good!" he flexes his arms just a bit.

"I see it keeps you humble as well," Sohelbi chuckles, but, Deszeo _does_ look good, "I guess I always imagined you lived in a... Well. Not here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deszeo teases again.

"N-Nothing, I just—"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Deszeo chuckles, "No, it's not like I'm loaded with gold or anything," he shrugs.

"I… guess I always thought you were rich cause of the circus…" Sohelbi admits.

Deszeo shakes his head, "Yeah, not really. It was okay money, but I was only there for a little over two years. The money I did make and keep helped me out while I started looking for work."

"Ah. Well—what do you have planned for us today?" Sohelbi asks.

"Oh, I was thinking we could just see the city, hang out, get something to eat," Deszeo equips a light coat (it seems the money he makes also allows him to keep up his stylish wardrobe), "Maybe just hang out here later if you have some time to kill. The bar gets really fun at night."  

Deszeo steps around Sohelbi to get some last minute things he'll need for their day out. Sohelbi continues to examine the room. There isn't too much to look at, really. A bed for one person, maybe a person and a half if they're smaller. The little nightstand beside it, with its drawers closed. This table and the two chairs he sits at. That wardrobe where Deszeo keeps his cloths. The door that leads to his small bathroom, closed now. The only window into the room is covered by the ragged drapes. It's all simple and cozy.

"Soho?" Deszeo waves a hand in front of the sylvari.

"Ah—oh—s-sorry—just thinking."

Deszeo smirks, "Well, come on! Let me show you just how safe Salma is!"

Sohelbi smiles and grabs his staff as he follows Deszeo out.


End file.
